Jade Potter
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: At birth Jade Potter sister of Harry, and daughter of James and Lily Potter gets kidnapped while she's sleeping. She is then raise by the Volturi, she is the daughter of Aro and Sulpicia, she is the mate of Cauis, she is the twin sister of Alec Volturi. At age 21 Jane notices some things go on. So she starts putting the puzzle togerther. Full summary inside. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 The Kidnapping

**Hi Peoepe:**

**This story is about Jane Volturi finding out that she is the daughter of James and Lily Potter, she is the real twin sister of Harry Potter. And what about Alec, well he's not going to be in this one.**

**Summary: Jane Volturi had lived in the Volturi palace all her life, well she thinks that she is a part of the Volturi well she was wrong all her life. So one day she notices the strage things going on in her life, first she is not 22 years old, she is actually 11 years old, number two, she then starts acting like she dosen't know the Volturi, and finally she secretly gets a letter from Hogwarts. Find out what happeneds to her when she gose to Hogwarts, when she meets her family again, when she finds out that when she was just a new born baby she was kidnapped by Aro Volturi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Kidnapping**

When Aro first created the Volturi he went to a house, he was going to plan to raise a baby girl.

Then one night when he came to a small house, inside he found a baby girl, the baby girl was named Jane Potter.

Jane Potter was a full blooded witch, she was the twin sister of Harry Potter, she was the real daughter of James and Lily Potter, and she was born in a housefull of wizards and witches.

So he decised to raise little baby Jane Potter as his own, he named her Jane Volturi, then at the age of 18 while Jane was out, he found a mate for her.

The new mate was Cauis Volturi, when they meet, they fell in love, and then they got married.

Then affer a few years together they went back to the Volturi palace, and there they started a family.

Jane didn't know that she was born different, she didn't know that she was actually somebody else, she didn't know that somewhere out there was another family waiting for their baby girl to return, she didn't know that she was ment to be together with someone else: someone who knows her vary well, someone who would protect her for anything.

Jane Volturi was a good, quite girl until she found out.

And that's today.


	2. Chapter 2 Talking and a hidden secret

**Hi Peoepe:**

**Summary: Jane Volturi had lived in the Volturi palace all her life, well she thinks that she is a part of the Volturi well she was wrong all her life. So one day she notices the strage things going on in her life, first she is not 22 years old, she is actually 11 years old, number two, she then starts acting like she dosen't know the Volturi, and finally she secretly gets a letter from Hogwarts. Find out what happeneds to her when she gose to Hogwarts, when she meets her family again, when she finds out that when she was just a new born baby she was kidnapped by Aro Volturi.**

******Here's Chapter 2**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Aro Volturi**

Hi there my name is Aro Volturi, I am the leader of the Volturi who are the powerful vampire coven. I have black hair, red eyes, and pale skin.

I heard someone knock on the door, I said, "Enter!"

In came my daughter Jane Volturi, she has red eyes, bloned hair, and also pale skin, she said, "Hello father."

I smiled at that comment, when she was little we had taught her maners, and I said, "Hello Jane, what can I do for you today?"

She said, "Father I would like to talk to you about something."

I said, "What would that be baby girl?"

She took a deep breath, then she said, "Where was I born, what year, when was I born?"

I said, "Jane let's not talk about this shell we?"

She said, "But father?"

I said, "No Jane!"

She said, "Father?"

I said, "Jane Volturi! I said we shell not have this discusion ever!"

Then she left out of my office, when she left I let out a sigh, and I thought: thank god she left!

I also had a hidden secret.

That was that I had kidnapped her when she was a newborn from a little family named the _Potters_.

So all her life she has been with us and she will never know the truth.

The truth about her real name, how old she really is, where she was born, who are really her parents, and about her stupid real twin brother _Harry Potter_.


End file.
